


Unspoken Words

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: There were a lot of fighters that didn't really take the time to properly pay attention to what Link said because he didn't talk.Samus knew better.





	Unspoken Words

Samus sometimes found herself irritated with the other contenders in the tournament.   
  
Most of them were fine. Some, she even got along with. There were a few, however, that she found herself unable to stand. Falco in particular had started to grate on her nerves, and it took everything to hold her tongue from time to time.   
  
This was one of those times.   
  
Samus had been in the common area for a few hours now. While staying out this long was a rarity, her armor had a few issues after her latest bout – they needed to be fixed as soon as possible. She had stayed entirely focused, and had tuned everything out so she could get back to her room that much faster. Fox and the others in the room had learned to not bother her while working already, so she at least had relative peace.   
  
Of course, once Falco had arrived, his loud, boisterous voice carried easily, louder than any of the idle chatter. Any chance of being fully absorbed in her work had flown out the window. Samus grit her teeth and tried to ignore it, but bits and pieces slipped through anyhow.   
  
Much to her chagrin.   
  
“He thinks he’s too good for us, that’s it – never hear a word out of the guy. Congratulate Link on a good match, he doesn’t say anything! Who’s he think he is?!”   
  
Her blood boiled beneath the surface. Samus’ gaze grew steely, and she slammed her screwdriver on the table. Falco’s tirade died down, and she felt a few pairs of eyes on her.   
  
“Just because he doesn’t speak doesn’t mean he doesn’t have things to say.” Her icy tone resonated through the now-quiet common room. “And the fact that you can’t understand that shows that you’re just not paying attention to him.”   
  
“How hard is it to just say ‘good fight’!?” Falco snapped back. Samus swiveled around to glare at him. This clearly didn’t faze him one bit; instead, he just doubled down. “He doesn’t get to just swan around thinking he doesn’t have to talk to us just because he’s a hero. We all accomplished things too! It’s why we’re here! It’s basic decency – and Link needs to learn it.”   
  
“ _You’re_ the one that needs to learn basic decency. Link is fine. Not everyone likes to talk, or _can_ talk. It doesn’t make him conceited.” Samus stood up and gathered her tools as the Varia suit around her vanished, leaving her in the Zero Suit. “I’m leaving.”   
  
“Hey now, you don’t get to just--”   
  
“Let it go, Falco,” an exasperated Fox said. “Just let her leave.” Samus stormed by Falco, headed straight for the door in front of her. She exited the room without a sound.   


* * *

  
The trip back to her wing was an angry blur. Samus had rushed past at least a few people, barely grunting in response to their greetings. At least they didn’t try to follow her, much to her relief. 

The last thing she had wanted today was an argument to interrupt her train of thought, and yet Falco had started one out of pride. She’d just hole up for the rest of the night to get things done that way. If she didn’t have to hear his angry squawking anymore tonight, she’d be over the moon.   
  
Samus fished out her key for her room out of the holster on her Zero Suit, and opened the door. A small crunch beneath her feet made her pause. She glanced down, and her entire face lit up.   
  
A letter was left underneath her door. It smelled of old parchment, and the wax to seal the envelope was applied clumsily. Her name was written on the front, in a cursive scrawl.   
  
She hurriedly picked it up and rushed into her room.   
  
Tinkering with her armor was all but forgotten. If all else failed, she could just get up in the morning and do it then. All she wanted to do was open the letter and read it.   
  
‘ _It’s longer than usual,_ ’ she thought to herself as she unfolded the pages. Samus smiled to herself as she began to read.   
  
‘ _My lady of the stars,_   
  
_I hope this finds you well. I know we have been separated from each other because of our schedules, but we will have time together very soon. I have spoken to Master Hand about it, and have arranged some free time for myself that coincides with your own open days._   
  
_I can hardly wait to see your shining smile, and to feel your warm embrace. I pray for the day that I can hear your voice again, that sweet sound that reminds me of the softest, most calming music. I recite our conversations in my head nightly, to get us through this brief period of time where we cannot be together. Yet, no matter how hard I try, it does no justice to how beautiful and melodic you truly sound._   
  
_You say you do not speak very much. I have noticed this. But the whispers you save for me, and for me alone, say more than you can ever even imagine. Your compassion silences my inner storms, your fiery wit brings about a passion I have not known before, and your soft spoken words leave me with a peace that I treasure more than anything else._   
  
_We will be alone again soon, Samus. No matter how we spend that precious time, whether it be a peaceful stroll through the nearby woods, or inside, together in silence, it will be one of the best days I could ever ask for._   
  
_Keep this letter close. Know that my love will always be with you, even when I cannot be._   
  
_Entirely yours,_   
_Link_ ’   
  
Samus’ smile only grew brighter once she reached the end of Link’s letter. She folded it carefully, and placed it with the other notes in the stack. The way he weaved his words always had a way of calming her down, even after the most stressful day.   
  
She would count down the days until she could see him. Until then, she would read those unspoken words again and again. Even if most fighters refused to truly listen to him, she would.   
  
Always.


End file.
